bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zangetsu (Zanpakutō spirit)
1000 year blood war Shouldn't we add the new information about Hollow Ichigo from the Final arc, like for example stating he is actually his real soul reaper powers. CoolJazzman (talk) 12:32, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :That information has a place on the page, but not there. He was only talked about and didn't actually say or do anything.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:59, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok then, but at least can we say at the top of his page his true identity, as in his actually his true Zanpakuto spirtit? CoolJazzman (talk) 17:10, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :We're still deciding how to go about with this change.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:19, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Alright then, that's fair enough, good luck with that then CoolJazzman (talk) 20:43, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I think that naming isn't the problem with hollow ichigo but figuring out what would we name the page that is already named zangetsu is. But I think there's a simple solution(or maybe not Im new at this stuff). I was thinking we combine both pages and make it look like shunsui's zanpakuto spirits page. He has 2 separate swords just like ichigo and both swords have different looking manifestation but they are both named the same because they are both 2 halves of the same whole. That's what's happening here, hollow ichigo and "old man" are just 2 different sides of ichigo's zanpakuto: hollow ichigo is the large sword which represents his shinigami/hollow powers and "old man zangetsu" is the small trench knife that represents his Quincy powers.--Dbxkilla (talk) 09:18, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. Zangetsu and White Ichigo are essentially the same being, just representing different facets of Ichigo's power. User:Catalyst75 16:16, July 4, 2013 ::Then why does Zangetsu's page describe him as a separate entity from Ichigo instead of a facet of his character/personality? Ouetsu more or less stated that Zanpakuto are not separate entities; they represent the parts of yourself that you have yet to understand. But is Ichigo's body being hijacked by a parasite or is he merely losing his sanity? The series is admittedly inconsistent with this.~~RedHotRaider~~ White History If Hollow Ichigo was inherited from Masaki's Hollow taint in her spiritual power shouldn't a history on how the hollow was created be added to the page?--Wynia (talk) 19:58, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :The Zangetsu pages are still in the process of being fixed in light of Nimaiya's revelation. The fact that White fused with Ichigo's Shinigami powers will be mentioned accordingly. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 20:00, July 16, 2013 (UTC) But White didn't fuse with Masaki or Ichigo as a creature; he infected them with a Hollowfication virus that influenced the latter's "genetic makeup" so to speak. Shouldn't that be mentioned? RedHotRaider (talk) 18:48, November 23, 2013 (UTC)RedHotRaider Categories Categories "Male" & "Zanpakutō Spirit" need to be added. --Ankit09 - Talk - 12:29, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :I have added the Male category but not the Zanpakutō Spirit one as at the time, it wasn't known that it was a Zanpakutō Spirit, just a Hollow and the category is reserved for those Zanpakutō Spirits featured in the Muramasa and Toju arcs. Quincy manifestation I noticed in the 1000 year blood war section, in the second paragraph you have stated "When Ichigo confronts the manifestation in his inner world", I think you should say "When Ichigo confronts the manifestation of his Quincy powers in his inner world" as i think it would be better stating which manifestation" CoolJazzman (talk) 14:35, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Spiritual Power Is it worth changing his spiritual power to match that of Ichgio's (now immense)? Skitzo1 (talk) 19:37, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Bankai description The description needs to be fixed. Old Man Zangetsu does not wear a shihakushou; he wears a cloak, as of chapter 542. RedHotRaider (talk) 18:21, November 23, 2013 (UTC)RedHotRaider :The description is accurate as it is, this is the true Zangetsu. The one you're referring to is this one. ::The Bankai description says "except the manifestation's shihakusho is black." The Old Man does not wear a shihakusho or an "overcoat", he wears a cape. RedHotRaider (talk) 19:59, November 25, 2013 (UTC) "No name" needs to be changed. It's been confirmed that his name is officially Zangetsu. It doesn't make sense to say that "Zangetsu has no name" when we just said his name. Saying something like "though he originally claimed to have no name," would make more sense. RedHotRaider (talk) 20:04, November 25, 2013 (UTC)